Oneshot - Ich werde nie tun, was schlechte Menschen von mir verlangen!
by Mabji Goose
Summary: Nur ein Oneshot zu einer Sache, über welche ich mich immer gewundert habe. Warum ritzen sich eigentlich immer alle ganz brav das in die Hand, was Umbridge gerne hätte? Nun, hier ist das nicht der Fall!


Umbridges Fehler:

Georges Hand brannte, während er immer und immer wieder die selben Worte auf das Papier schrieb.

Fred vor ihm zuckte leicht zusammen, auch ihm schnitt die Feder beim schreiben immer wieder den Handrücken auf. Wie sehr er Umbridge hasste! Er glaubte nicht, dass er dafür noch passende Worte finden konnte.

'_Ich darf kein fremdes Eigentum zerstören und muss auf andere Rücksicht nehmen!'_

Das Nachsitzen zog sich mal wieder zäh wie Kaugummi dahin und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das er endlich gehen könnten, das Problem war nur, dass er erst seit einer Stunde hier war und bestimmt noch vier weitere Stunden würde bleiben müsste.

Um ihn herum keuchten und stöhnten noch viele andere Schüler, alle saßen sie an kleinen Tischen in der großen Halle, vorne auf dem Lehrerpodest saß Umbridge und schien geradezu genüsslich ihren Tee zu schlürfen. Blöde, hässliche Kröte.

'_Ich darf kein fremdes Eigentum zerstören und muss auf andere Rücksicht nehmen!'_

Quietschend ging die Tür der Eingangshalle auf und George, der sich sehnlich etwas Ablenkung wünschte, blickte neugierig hoch, um zu sehen, wer jetzt noch kam.

Es war Professor Snape, der eine Schülerin aus Slytherin, die ebenfalls mit ihm im siebten Jahrgang war, am Arm nach vorne zu Umbridge schleifte.

Das Mädchen, Vera Brenz hieß sie, wenn er sich nicht täuschte, grinste erstaunlich breit, obwohl sie doch Augenscheinlich ziemlich in der Patsche zu stecken schien.

Es kümmerte sie offenbar nicht im geringsten.

Sie überließ es Snape vollkommen die Richtung und Geschwindigkeit zu bestimmen, warf spielerisch immer wieder die Haare über ihre Schulter und schaute sich scheinbar äußerst interessiert die anderen Schüler an.

"Bitte sehr, Professor.", sagte Snape leise und blieb vor der rosa Vogelscheu stehen. "Sie wollten das Brenz-Mädchen sprechen. Das ist sie. Da ich aber ihr Hauslehrer bin, würde ich gerne wissen, was sie angestellt hat!"

George stellte überrascht fest, dass der fetthaarige Mistkerl milde besorgt klang und die junge Frau immer noch nicht losgelassen hatte, als wollte er sie nicht hergeben.

"Das, Professor Snape, geht sie eigentlich überhaupt nichts an, aber ich bin gütig. Miss Brenz hält es nicht für nötig meinen Anweisungen folge zu leisten oder Hausaufgaben zu machen, wenn ich sie ihr aufgebe. So ein Verhalten muss bestraft werden, finden sie nicht?"

Sie lächelte süßlich und ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Ihre Augen fanden die von George, der sich schnell beeilte weiter zu schreiben und daher nur noch hören konnte was vorne vor sich ging.

'_Ich darf kein fremdes Eigentum zerstören und muss auf andere Rücksicht nehmen!'_

"Miss Brenz, nehmen sie diese Feder. Ich will das sie schreiben: 'Ich muss tun, was man mir sagt!'. Neben Mister Weasley ist noch ein Platz frei.", sagte Umbridge und klang äußerst zufrieden.

Vera schien nicht zu protestieren, doch er konnte Snape resignierend seufzen hören.

George nahm aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung war und als er auf Blickte, sah er Vera durch die Tischreihe schlendern, als wäre sie beim shoppen, doch dann sah er noch etwas anderes und riss überrascht die Augen auf.

Sie streichelte Fred über die blutende Hand!

Fred sah überrascht zu ihr auf, doch sie blieb nicht stehen und schon im nächsten Moment war sie nicht mehr neben ihm, sondern stand neben George.

Er richtete sich auf seinem Platz auf, wollte sie fragen, was denn in sie gefahren war, da berührte sie plötzlich auch seine Hand ganz vorsichtig. Sein Blick flog nach unten und er sah gerade noch, wie ihr Zauberstab, den sie in ihrem Ärmel versteckt hatte, über die Wunde strich und hörte, wie sie irgendwas ganz, ganz leise murmelte.

Die schmerzende Haut wurde sofort taub und fühlte sich nun angenehm kühl an. Er sah wieder auf, doch Vera stand schon nicht mehr neben ihm, sondern hatte sich auf den leeren Platz links von ihm sinken lassen.

Sie schaute ihn kurz an und zwinkerte ihm zu, dann hob sie die Feder und begann zu schreiben, so lässig, als würde sie lediglich ihrer Mutter einen Brief schreiben.

"Professor Snape, sie sind ja immer noch hier. Was wollen sie?", fragte Umbridge vorne scharf.

"Nichts, ich gehe schon.", sagte dieser und warf der Slytherin beim hinausgehen noch einen letzten unruhigen und beschwörenden Blick zu.

George wusste nicht was es war, aber irgendwas hatten die beiden ganz eindeutig abgesprochen.

Still trat ein. Alle waren wieder damit beschäftigt Sätze zu schreiben, doch nun konnten sie hin und wieder etwas aus der Vorhalle hören, denn Snape hatte die Tür hinter sich nicht wieder zu gemacht.

'_Ich darf kein fremdes Eigentum zerstören und muss auf andere Rücksicht nehmen!'_

George hatte nun kein Problem mehr damit Satz um Satz zu Papier zu bringen, denn der Zauber hat jedes bisschen Schmerz verschwinden lassen. Während er schrieb, warf er Vera hin und wieder einen Blick zu.

Er hatte noch nie mit ihr geredet, musste aber anerkennen, dass sie ausgesprochen gut aussah für eine Slytherin.

Außerdem hatte er auch noch nie mitbekommen, dass sie zu irgendwem irgendwie unfair gewesen wäre, egal zu welchem Haus er gehörte.

Vera schrieb schnell. Schon jetzt hatte sie das halbe Pergament vollgeschrieben und ihre Hand sah schon genau so schlimm aus, wie die von George, doch es schien sie nicht zu kümmern, ganz so, als wäre ihre Haut an dieser Stelle genau so taub, wie bei George.

Die Zeit verging, immer wieder schrieb George die Worte:

'_Ich darf kein fremdes Eigentum zerstören und muss auf andere Rücksicht nehmen!'_

'_Ich darf kein fremdes Eigentum zerstören und muss auf andere Rücksicht nehmen!'_

'_Ich darf kein fremdes Eigentum zerstören und muss auf andere Rücksicht nehmen!'_

Eine halbe Stunde später, stand Umbridge schließlich auf und lief durch die Reihen aus Schülern, kontrollierte, dass sie auch das Richtige schrieben und sah sich an, wie gut die Bestrafungen schon wirkten.

In die Ecke in der George saß, kam sie als letztes.

Vermutlich dachte sie, dass es bei Vera ohnehin noch nicht viel zu sehen gab, doch da täuschte sie sich gewaltig.

Veras Hand war inzwischen so blutüberströmt, dass man die Wunden nicht mehr erkennen konnte und sich langsam eine kleine Pfütze auf dem Tisch, an dem sie saß, bildete.

George hatte den Eindruck, als beeilte sich das Mädchen nur noch schneller zu schreiben, je näher die verhasste Lehrerin kam, als wolle sie die Nachricht, die man sie zwang zu schreiben, unbedingt auf ewig in ihre Haut bannen.

'_Ich darf kein fremdes Eigentum zerstören und muss auf andere Rücksicht nehmen!'_

Als die Kröte schließlich näher kam, blieb sie ziemlich überrascht stehen, als sie Veras Handrücken sah.

"Na na, Miss Brenz. Haben wir es etwa eilig?", fragte sie und grinste gehässig, während sie endgültig an den Tisch trat und die Hand weiter begierig musterte. "Oder haben sie endlich eingesehen, dass sie Bestrafung bitter nötig hatten?"

Sie stutzte, dann riss sie das beschrieben Pergament vom Tisch und starrte es mit einem Ausdruck völligen Unglaubens an. Vera hingegen ließ sich auf ihrem Stuhl nach hinten sinken und grinste nun noch breiter, als zu beginn des Nachsitzens.

"Was zum Teufel haben sie getan?", schrie Umbridge los und zog ihren Zauberstab, um diesen zitternd auf Vera zu richten. "Sie dummes Mädchen! Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie: "Ich soll tun, was man mir sagt!' schreiben sollen. Und was haben sie geschrieben?"

"Ich habe geschrieben: 'Ich werde niemals tun, was schlechte Menschen von mir verlangen!', Professor.", sagte Vera amüsiert und gähnte gelangweilt, was der Kröte die Pure Zornesröte ins Gesicht trieb.

George musste sich mühsam zwingen ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

"EBEN!", schrie Umbridge noch lauter und zerfetzte das Blatt in tausend kleine Stückchen. Dann packte sie Veras Hand und entfernte das Blut magisch, um sich die Wunde besser ansehen zu können. Es schien als hätte sie die Hoffnung, dass der Schaden noch nicht all zu groß war.

Diese Hoffnung wurde aber sofort zerschlagen! Die Schnitte waren unglaublich tief und dick in das Fleisch der Schülerin gedrungen und es gab einfach keine Chance, dass davon keine Narben zurück bleiben würden.

Vera hatte Umbridge übertrumpft und George konnte nicht anders, als ihr dafür Respekt zu zollen! Das war wirklich clever gewesen! Ein Paradebeispiel für eine listige Slytherin-Tat!

So weit das ging, wurde Umbridge noch wütender, sie schnaufte wie eine Dampflok und richtete den Zauberstab erneut auf Vera.

"Stehen sie auf, sie dummes Mädchen! Das werden sie bereuen!", sagte sie süßlich quietschend, doch nun hatte sie tatsächlich etwas bedrohliches an sich.

Vera, noch immer gut gelaunt und grinsend, stand gelassen auf und ging wieder nach vorne zu der Stelle, wo Snape sie abgestellt hatte.

"Ich… ich…. Wie konnten sie es wagen? Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit mehr! Scheinbar sind sie zu dumm, um auf das zu hören, was ich ihnen sage. Und wenn nicht mal Nachsitzen sie irgendwie beeindruckt, dann muss ich wohl andere Seiten aufziehen, nicht wahr?", schrie sie und schien komplett vergessen zu haben, wie viele andere Schüler noch anwesend waren.

"Nun gut, sie haben es nicht anders gewollt!", sagte sie und hob ihren Zauberstab. "Crucio! CRUCIO!"

Das war die Sekunde, in der George erschrocken und empört aufsprang.

Vera war zuckend und krampfend zu Boden gefallen, doch nicht ein Laut kam über ihre Lippen, die sie verbissen aufeinander presste.

Sie wollte offensichtlich der Frau einfach nicht die Genugtun geben, sie zum schreien gebracht zu haben, also biss sie sich lieber die Lippen kaputt und blutig.

George war nun nicht mehr der Einzige, der aufgesprungen war und auch Snape war plötzlich wieder da und stand neben Umbridge.

"Was zur Hölle tun sie da?", fragte dieser und zückte nun seinerseits einen Zauberstab.

Diese Bewegung schien Umbridge wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen und sie taumelte verwirrt zurück.

Kaum hörte der Zauber auf zu wirken, fing Vera an zu lachen.

Und sie lachte immer weiter, laut und freudig, als hätte ihr jemand einen fabelhaften Witz erzählt. Tränen liefen ihr vor Lachen über die Wange und auch auf Snapes Gesicht zeigte sich ein schwaches Lächeln, während er sich zu seiner Schülerin runter beugte und ihr auf half.

George warf Fred neben sich einen vollkommen verständnislosen Blick zu. Sie musste verrückt sein!

Umbridge sah sie mit großen Augen an und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

"Sehr gut.", sagte Vera selbstsicher und kicherte erneut leise. "Wirklich, dass war viel leichter, als ich gedacht habe! Sie sind ja so was von dumm, Umbridge! Haben sie vergessen, wer mein Vater ist? Waren sie wirklich so Hirnlos zu glauben, dass sie das hier tun können, ohne das mein Vater davon erfährt?"

Vera lachte erneut laut auf und wischte sich lässig die schwarzen Locken aus dem Gesicht, die an ihren Tränen klebten.

"Jetzt sind sie fällig, Dolores! Das hier, wird sie alles kosten! Sie haben einen unverzeihlichen Fluch gegen eine minderjährige Schülerin angewandt, die sich nicht mal gewehrt hat.", sagte sie und legte ihren Zauberstab an ihre Schläfe, um dann einen silberigen Gedankenfaden aus ihren Kopf zu ziehen. Snape, nahm die Substanz in ein kleines Reagenzglas auf und verkorkte es sofort sicher. Dann zog er eine Eule aus seinem Umhang und knotete das Behältnis an deren Bein.

Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, rauschte er davon, mit einem sehr zufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem fahlen Gesicht.

Umbridge schien absolut erschüttert zu sein und war kreideweiß angelaufen, was gar nicht hübsch in Kombination mit ihrer rose Strickjacke aussah.

"Ich bin mir sicher, das mein Vater, der stellvertretende Leiter des Aurorenbüros, das gar nicht lustig finden wird, dass sie mich angegriffen haben. Und nicht mal der Minister, kann ihnen jetzt noch helfen, denn die Gesetzte hierzu sind sehr eindeutig, oder?", meinte Vera entspannt. Dann warf sie der schwitzenden Kröte noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu und ging, gefolgt vom Jubel der Umstehenden, hinaus.

Wahnsinn! Manchmal waren die Slytherins ja doch zu etwas nutze!


End file.
